Powerpuff Song Challenge
by Reposhillo
Summary: I'm doing a song request challenge. Give me a song and pairing/character and I'll write a drabble for it. Ratings may vary from K to M. Anything from the Powerpuff girl fandom is welcomed. Make sure to read the description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I've seen alot of song written themes and I've decided to open up one for any and all Powerpuff pairings and or characters. All you have to do is PM or Review with a song and character/pair, and I'll write something for it. Its a music challenge I've made for myself. Also, if you want a specific scenario make sure to include that. Anyway~**

**Ratings can be from K-M. Yes I will do sex scenes. (Perverts XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned from now until I end this. Or the songs.**

**Heres one I wrote for myself.**

**Song: Cold but I'm still here- Evans Blue**

**Butch x Buttercup**

* * *

_Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster?_  
_Can you feel my trigger hand_  
_Moving further down your back?_

Butch slid his hand along the curve of Buttercup's back, marveling at the smooth flesh. For such a little tough spitfire, she was surprisingly soft. He admired the sleeping beauty next to him, dark hunter eyes blinking as he reached up to thread his fingers through her short yet silky black hair.

_When you hide, hide inside that body_  
_But just remember that when I touch you_  
_The more you shake, the more you give away_

He remembered what they had done only hours ago, when he made her tremble and moan at his touch, how he made her dig her nails into his back as she yelled his name over and over. How she had let go, releasing all her anger and tension as they fucked.

_Cold but I'm still here, blind cause I'm so blind_  
_Say never we're far from comfortable this time_  
_Cold, now we're so cold, mine and you're not mine_  
_Say never were far from obvious this time_

Butch knew he should enjoy every moment that she stayed next to him as she would, for when she would awake she would leave and pretend none of this had ever happened. She would go on acting cold, and he would too, sneering at each other when they met and lunging at each other's throats on the battlefield. No one would ever know, they made sure of it.

_Wait another minute here, time will kill us after all  
Now can you feel it's second hand_  
_Wrapped around your neck?_

_So fall into my eyes and fall into my lies_  
_But dont you forget the more you turn away_  
_The more I want you to stay_

However, Butch wanted to end it. End the secrets, the lies he told his brothers and the lies she told her sisters. He wanted to grab her and kiss her in front of all of Townsville so that everyone would know that she was his. He wanted her. He wanted her to stay through the long nights and remain by his side when they both awoke the next morning. He couldn't help it, he had fallen for her. Everytime she looked away from him, he wanted her to look right back. He wanted her love, not just her anger or her body.

_Cold but I'm still here, blind cause I'm so blind_  
_Say never we're far from comfortable this time_  
_Cold, now we're so cold, mine and you're not mine_  
_Say never were far from obvious this time_

Buttercup sighed softly, allowing Butch to run his hand across her back before tangling his fingers in her hair. Just a little longer before she had to leave and pretend that none of this ever happened. It was a cold move, but the Puff was sure that the Ruff beside her wanted it that way. That whatever they shared on nights like this to be kept secret, from everyone.

_You're so endearing, youre so beautiful_  
_Well, I don't look like they do_  
_And I don't love like they do_  
_But I don't hate like they do_  
_Am I ever on your mind?_

Butch loved everything about her. Her short cropped raven hair, with her fern green eyes focusing on him. Her small yet perky breasts, her smooth tan skin. Her voice, low and a bit husky for a woman, but sexy none the less. He wondered if she love-no liked anything about him.

Not that it would matter. The green Ruff had a feeling that it would be impossible for her to love him as a whole. After all, he stood for everything she was supposed to be against. He had caused her and her sisters pain in the past as well. There was no way she would return his feelings, and even if she did, what then? He had his brothers and she had her sisters...Butch supposed it was better to just enjoy this thing they had going on since it was probably all he could share with her. He was afraid if he confessed, she would reject him and cut this whole thing off.

Butch didn't think he could bear not touching her softly while hearing his name fall from her lips in a way that wasn't soaked in venom or scorn.

Buttercup loved him. That was all there was to it. She loved his rough voice, his dark green eyes that seemed to shine like stars whenever they fought. She loved his toned body littered with scars, some put there by herself. She wondered if he thought she was beautiful, or at least special.

Not that it mattered. He was a Ruff, and she was everything he was born against. There was no way he could love her. And even if he did, he had his brothers and she had her sisters and reputation...Buttercup decided that confessing to him wasn't worth the risk that he might mock her, or worse, cut this thing they had going off completely.

Buttercup didn't think she would be able to bear not being able to be held in his arms as he soothed her worries and anger away.

_Cold but I'm still here, blind cause I'm so blind_  
_Say never we're far from comfortable this time_  
_Cold, now we're so cold, mine and you're not mine_  
_Say never were far from obvious this time_

_Cold, you broke me from the very first night_  
_I'd love you til the day that I die_  
_We're far too comfortable this time_  
_Cold, I loved you from the very first night_  
_You broke me til the day that I die_  
_I'm far too obvious this time_

Butch slid his hand over Buttercup's, lacing their fingers together, hoping she wouldn't wake and snatch her hand away.

Buttercup felt his hand entwine with hers and she prayed he wouldn't pull away as she gave a slight gentle squeeze.

A single shared confession flowed through their actions.

_I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here we have our first request by xmurderouspandax.**

**Song is Emergency by Paramore.**

**Butch x Buttercup**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_I think we have an emergency_

Buttercup watched as her friend Robin slapped her now ex-boyfriend across the face before she ran off, tears falling from her eyes. She felt a rough hand entwine with her own and squeeze, giving the Puff the reassurance that she needed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Butch watched as his friend Mitch stormed off, muddy brown eyes glazed over from unshed tears as his now ex-girlfriend scrambled to fix her out of place clothes before chasing after him, the guy she was just with high-fiving his buddies. He felt Buttercup's hand slide along his back, soothing his secret fears, which weren't a secret to the Puff.

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_  
_'Cause I won't stop holding on_

"Butch?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Don't call me that tard! Anyway...Um..do you.." She paused, and Butch wrapped his arms around her before lifting her slightly off the ground and spinning her around before he set her down and gave a quick peck to her forehead.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll last?"

_So are you listening?_  
_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_  
_'Cause I won't stop holding on_

_This is an emergency_  
_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

"Honestly I don't have a fucking clue babe...Its high school and no ones got a clue between love and liking someone to using them...But I'd like to think so." He answered honestly, brushing their foreheads together. Buttercup smiled and pulled the green Rowdyruff in for a kiss. They had seen it all, since freshmen year.

_It's really not your fault_  
_When no one cares to talk about it_  
_To talk about it_

_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times_  
_When it deserved to be alive_  
_I've seen you cry way too many times_  
_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

The green couple held hands through it all and watched. They were together when Blossom and Brick split up, the constant fighting creating a rift so deep that neither wanted to be around the other. Boomer and Bubbles had kept their relationship exactly how it started, and now they were running on dying fumes.

_So you give up every chance you get_  
_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_  
_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love_  
_But you don't know what love is_

It was time for Senior prom, and Buttercup giggled as Butch showed up at her doorstep, wearing a messy tux and holding hand-picked flowers from the neighbor's yard. It made her feel better about the long, flowing green dress Bubbles had bought for her. She took his hand and the two levitated off the ground.

"Butch?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think this is love?"

"I hope so."

_So are you listening?_  
_So are you watching me?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_  
_When no one cares to talk about it_  
_To talk about it_

_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times_  
_When it deserved to be alive_  
_I've seen you cry way too many times_  
_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_These scars, they will not fade away_

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

Buttercup and Butch entwined their arms as they were prepped for their Senior Graduating class photo. Boomer and Bubbles sat next to one another, having rekindled the lost spark to their relationship. Blossom and Brick were seated on opposite ends, although both would send secret glances to the other.

_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times_  
_When it deserved to be alive_  
_I've seen you cry way too many times_  
_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

Buttercup cupped her face as Butch knelt down on one knee, rummaging around in his back pocket of his black jeans before he pulled out a green box. He took one of her hands in his, pressing a kiss to each of her knuckles before he looked up at her with hunter green eyes.

"Buttercup Utonium...Will you marry me?" He asked, flipping open the box to reveal a silver lined ring with a emerald centered in the middle with diamonds littered around it.

Buttercup grabbed Butch by his shoulders and yanked him to his feet, crushing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. A few moments passed before she pulled away, face flushed as tears welled in her fern green eyes.

"Yes you bastard. I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here we have Brick x Blossom for barbarawoodward1671**

**Rated M here for sex kiddies.**

**Song: Skin by Rihanna.**

* * *

_The mood is set,_

Brick grinned as he answered the door, already knowing who was coming at this hour. He opened the door and in she strutted, pink skirt flowing as bubble gum colored eyes blinked at him.

_So you already know what's next._  
_TV on blast,_  
_Turn it down,_  
_Turn it down._  
_Don't want it to clash,_  
_With my body screaming out._  
_I know you hearin' it,_  
_You got me moaning now._  
_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._  
_I got a secret so imma drop em to the floor, oh._

He took her hand and guided her to the couch, slipping an arm underneath her knees to lift her up. He grabbed the remote from off the couch arm and turned the volume on the TV down low. Red met pink as the two super-humans gazed at one another. He kissed her, slightly surprised that she offered no immediate resistance. Usually be now she would have her doubts or start complaining. He lowered onto the couch as he straddled the pink Puff.

_[Hook:]_  
_No teasin,_  
_You waited long enough._  
_Go deep,_  
_Imma throw it at ya,_  
_Can you catch it?_  
_Don't hold back,_  
_You know I like it rough._  
_Know I'm feelin ya, huh._  
_Know you liking it, huh._

Blossom shivered as Brick lowered her onto his couch, straddling her as he did so. Their lips met once more and she couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't resisting him in some shape or form. Perhaps she was ready to finally let it go, and indulge herself fully in this dangerous bad boy.

_[Chorus:]_  
_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_  
_Baby strip down for me,_  
_Go on take em off._  
_Don't worry baby,_  
_Imma meet you half way,_  
_Cause I know you wanna see me. _

Brick kissed her again as his fingers trailed along the buttons of her top, slowly popping each one. He broke their kiss to press his lips to the flesh that was slowly revealed to him after every button was undone. Blossom gasped as he nipped at her collarbone, his calloused hands caressing the smooth flesh of her stomach as he pulled away her top, revealing the dark red bra she had wore today.

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Almost there,_  
_So baby don't stop what you're doing._  
_Softer than a mutha_  
_Boy I know you wanna touch._  
_Breathing down my neck,_  
_I can tell ya wanna -_  
_And now you want it like,_  
_Want you to feel it now._  
_I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou._  
_I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou._

Blossom moaned and threaded her fingers through her counterpart's hair as he pulled away her top, leaving her in her skirt and bra. His kisses traveled from her collarbone to her stomach. "God Brick..." She moaned.

"Mmm" The redheaded male hummed. She grunted at his reply and pinched at the fabric of his black shirt.

"Brick" she whined "You're not being fair."

"Not supposed to be fair babe. I'm a Ruff" Brick answered, chuckling at the glare she sent him. He reached up to gently pinch her cheek. "But if you ask nicely, I might level the table."

"I don't have the time for nice Brick. Off with the shirt."

Her demand surprised the Ruff, though he soon shook it off and grinned as he pulled away, reaching down to pull his shirt over his head. Blossom stared at the toned body presented to her, reveling in the taut muscles of his abdomen.

"Liking what you see huh?" He boasted, leaning back down to kiss her again. He nipped at her bottom lip and she granted him entrance to her cavern. His tongue met hers and the two wrestled one another for control. It ended in a tie as Blossom separated their mouths.

"Don't get full of yourself Brick."

_[Hook:]_  
_No teasin,_  
_You waited long enough._  
_Go deep,_  
_Imma throw it at ya,_  
_Can you catch it?_  
_Don't hold back,_  
_You know I like it rough._  
_Know I'm feelin ya, huh._  
_Know you liking it, huh._

"Yeah yeah. Now for the goods..." He muttered, lifting her back off the couch slightly so that he could reach around and unsnap her bra, pulling the material off as he kissed the middle of her chest. Blossom moaned as he cupped her breasts, kneading them.

"Brick..." She whispered, causing the red Ruff to shiver before he released her chest to instead grip her thighs and spread them so that he could seat himself between them. He started grinding into her, making her gasp and grip onto his bare shoulders.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_  
_Baby strip down for me,_  
_Go on take em off._  
_Don't worry baby,_  
_Imma meet you half way,_  
_Cause I know you wanna see me._

"Oh god Brick!" She moaned, their hips meeting as they ground against one another.

"Fuck babe..." He grunted, shifting so that he could slide a hand down between them to button his pants, relieving some of the pressure off of his erection. He felt soft hands swat his away so that they could continue where he left off, unzipping his fly and sliding them off of his hips.

As soon as his pants were pulled to his thighs Brick grabbed a hold of Blossom's wrists with one hand and pinned them above her. She squirmed, trying to reconnect their bodies and receive more of that wonderful friction.

"Lets slow it down there a bit toots."

"I don't want to." Blossom shot.

"Too bad." Brick shot back playfully, sliding his free hand under her skirt to pull it up around her stomach, revealing black lace underwear. A smirk made its way onto his face. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were planning this Bloss."

"Good thing you know better..." Blossom whispered, shuddering when she felt Brick's thumb stroke against her clothed opening.

"You're a little wet there Pinky." He snickered. He released her wrists and the Puff used them to grip at Brick's forearms as the Ruff gripped her thighs and yanked them up so that his head rested between her legs.

"Brick what are you up t-OH!" Blossom squeaked, tightening her hold on Brick as the redhead's tongue slithered out between his lips to lick at her clothed slit.

_[Chorus 2:]_  
_No heels,_  
_No shirt,_  
_No skirt,_  
_All I'm in is just skin._  
_No jeans,_  
_Take em off,_  
_Wanna feel your skin._  
_You a beast, oh._  
_You know that I like that._  
_Come on baby,_  
_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

Brick continued his torturous teasing, nipping at licking at Blossom's center through her panties, making the Puff flush and become a wriggling mess.

"Brick...stop...this...teasing..you bastard.." Blossom groaned.

"Say the magic words..." Brick muttered under her skirt, thumbing the outline of her panties.

"Please?"

"Nope." He stroked her once more.

"You don't mean..."

"Yep. Say it." He said, pulling away from between her legs to look at her in the eyes. Blossom's eye widened before she closed them. There was no way around it or denying it anymore, no point in it either.

"I.."

Brick's thumbs slid under the corners of her underwear as he waited.

"I..love you..."

Brick smiled as he pulled her underwear out of the way, leaving the Puff almost completely exposed to him. He leaned down to press his lips to hers in a tender way, fingers making their way to her tight opening.

"Love you too babe" He said before sliding in two of his fingers into her opening, making Blossom shut her eyes and tremble. He curled them before sliding them back out and then thrusting back in. Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his collarbone. Brick scissored his fingers before slipping in a third and spreading them as far as he could, before he pressed them together and slid out.

_[Bridge:]_  
_All in baby,_  
_Don't hold nothing back._  
_Wanna take control,_  
_Ain't nothing wrong with that._  
_Say you liking how I feel,_  
_Ain't gotta tell me that._  
_Just put your skin baby on my skin._

"Alright, no more teasing sweetheart." Brick commented while pulling himself from Blossom's grasp, grabbing his pants and boxers and sliding them over his knees and down his legs until he could kick them off, leaving the Ruff completely naked. Blossom gazed at her lover in appreciation before she felt him grip her thighs and spread them more. Then she helt something very warm prod at her opening. She looked up at him pleadingly, not able to handle any more teasing.

"Please...Just do it Brick." She murmured, cupping the Ruff's face and pulling him down into a kiss. Brick didn't need to be told twice as he gave a hard thrust, immediately sheathing himself into Blossom's tight, wet heat.

Blossom let out a mix between a shout and a moan as Brick filled her completely, the red Ruff grunting as he held still for a few moments. Brick waited until Blossom shifted her hips to meet his before she tightened herself around him, silently telling him it was okay. He pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting back in with more force.

_[Chorus 2:]_  
_No heels,_  
_No shirt,_  
_No skirt,_  
_All I'm in is just skin._  
_No jeans,_  
_Take em off,_  
_Wanna feel your skin._  
_You a beast, oh._  
_You know that I like that._  
_Come on baby,_  
_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

A duet of moans and gasps filled the room as the two indulged in one another. Blossom's moans increased in volume as Brick quickened his pace. Sweat started to form between their bodies as he rocked into her. She tightened herself around him once more, causing him to almost go over the edge, while also signaling that she was close as well.

"Brick!" She moaned, scratching along his back as she felt her climax approach. "Brick I'm-"

"I know baby, I am too. Just a little longer." Brick cooed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he started thrusting into her harshly, trying to reach their peak together. Both let out a loud moan when they climaxed simultaneously, Brick thrusting into her one last time as she tightened herself around his member. A white fuzz fogged their minds as they let go.

"God I love you.." The red Ruff admitted when he finally came down from his high, lifting himself off her to gaze at the sweaty, panting woman beneath him. Blossom's hair was splayed around her, pink eyes glazed over and her face matching the color of her bow which now lied on the floor. She reached up to caress his face.

"I love you too."

_No heels,_  
_No shirt,_  
_No skirt,_  
_All I'm in is just skin._  
_No jeans,_  
_Take em off,_  
_Wanna feel your skin._  
_You a beast, oh._  
_You know that I like that._  
_Come on baby,_  
_All I wanna see you in is just skin._  
_All I wanna see you in is just skin._  
_All I wanna see you in is just skin._  
_All I wanna see you in_  
_All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here we have Brick x Boomer for Everysupport.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.**

**Song: Leave me Alone(I'm lonely) by Pink.**

* * *

_Go away, give me a chance to miss you_  
_Say goodbye, it'll make me want to kiss you_  
_I love you so much more when you're not here_  
_Watchin' all the bad shows, drinking all of my beer_

Boomer grumbled to himself as he popped open the top of his beer, slumping against his door as he listened to the sound of Brick pounding on it from the other side.

"Boomer! Open the god damn door." The redhead shouted, jiggling the handle. He was disappointed and quite hurt when he found it locked.

"Don't wanna" Boomer answered simply. The Blue Ruff wanted nothing more than to just forgive the redhead and kiss him, but not this time. Tonight the Leader of the RowdyRuff's had gone too far.

_I don't believe Adam and Eve_  
_Spent every goddamn day together_  
_If you give me some room_  
_There will be room enough for two_

Ever since he and Brick had ended up together, yes together as in making out and holding hands and all kinds of other shit. At least at first, ever so slowly Brick became extremely possessive and distrustful of the blond.

_Tonight leave me alone, I'm lonely_  
_Alone, I'm lonely_  
_I'm tired, leave me alone, I'm lonely_  
_Alone, I'm lonely tonight_

Boomer heard shuffling and then silence, meaning the redhead had finally left. A sting of loneliness hit him, but he ignored it to take a swig of his beer. He couldn't take the redhead following, questioning his every move, hanging around him constantly. He could take care of himself, he was a Ruff. Boomer still couldn't believe Brick had punched Bubbles so hard when she had just stopped by to give him his homework he had missed from his absence at school.

_I don't wanna wake up with another_  
_But I don't wanna always wake up with you either_  
_No you can't hop into my shower_  
_All I ask for is one fuckin' hour_

_You taste so sweet_  
_But I can't eat the same thing every day_  
_Cuttin' off the phone, leave me the fuck alone_  
_Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home_

Boomer felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. '_What if Brick doesn't wanna be with me anymore?'_ The blond wondered, chugging down the rest of his beer. Already he missed Brick, but he just couldn't handle the fact that it seemed like Brick didn't trust him. He would never do anything to hurt his oldest brother.

_Tonight leave me alone, I'm lonely_  
_Alone, I'm lonely_  
_I'm tired, leave me alone, I'm lonely_  
_Alone, I'm lonely tonight_

_Go away, come back, go away, come back_  
_Why can't I just have it both ways?_  
_Go away, come back, go away, come back_  
_I wish you knew the difference_  
_Go away, come back_

"Brick!" The blond shouted, suddenly bolting up and unlocking his door. He stepped out into the hallway and looked around frantically. There was no sign of Brick anywhere. Dark blue eyes clouded as Boomer let out a choked sob.

"I'm sorry! Come back!"

_Go away, give me a chance to miss you_  
_Say goodbye, it'll make me want to kiss you_  
_Go away, give me a chance to miss you_  
_Say goodbye, it'll make me want to kiss you_

Boomer cupped his face in his hands, not expecting to feel a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his other brother, Butch, looking at him sympathetically.

"Brick went out. Said he was sorry. He's just...Ok if he finds out I told you this, he'll beat my ass...But its not that Brick doesn't trust ya' or love ya' anymore...He's just scared." Butch explained.

Boomer blinked. "Huh?"

"Look everything we've ever had we've had to work hard for. And sometimes even then it was taken away. Remember when Mojo and HIM finally settled on a agreement and we actually had a family and shit? Remember what happened? Cops came and took Mojo away for past crimes and the Puffs sealed HIM in his dimension." Butch said, rubbing the back of his head.

"But...What has that got to do with me?" Boomer questioned, wiping at his face to get rid of his tears.

"He thinks something bad might happen that'll take ya' away from him, or you'll find someone else you wanna be with." Butch shrugged, playfully punching Boomer's arm. "He'll be back you big baby. Just talk it out with him."

_Go away, give me a chance to miss you_  
_Say goodbye, it'll make me want to kiss you_

Boomer smiled slightly as Butch walked away, deciding he would wait in his room for Brick to come home. The blond dropped onto his bed and curled the sheets around him, hoping a nap would pass the time by quickly.

_Tonight leave me alone, I'm lonely_  
_Alone, I'm lonely_  
_I'm tired, leave me alone, I'm lonely_  
_Alone, I'm lonely_

_Tonight leave me alone, I'm lonely_  
_Alone, I'm lonely_  
_I'm tired, leave me alone, I'm lonely_  
_Alone, I'm lonely tonight_

_Tonight_  
_(Go away, give me a chance to miss you)_  
_Leave me alone, I'm lonely_  
_(Say goodbye, it'll make me want to kiss you)_  
_Alone, I'm lonely_

Dark blue eyes fluttered open when Boomer felt arms curl around him, smiling slightly as he did so. He felt his midnight visitor nuzzle the back of his neck, making Boomer sigh. "Brick..."

"I"m here Booms...I'm...I'm sorry..." Brick whispered, tightening his hold on the blond.

"Its..alright..But tomorrow we're gonna have a talk..."

"Thats fair..."

Boomer turned around to face Brick, smiling at him as the redhead leaned close for a kiss. Their lips met and Boomer felt all of his worries slowly melt away. When they parted Brick rested his head on Boomer's shoulder.

"I love ya...big baby.."

"Love ya' too asshole."

Both Ruffs shared a laugh.


End file.
